


how unfair (they’ll sing as they dance across the darling rooftop wreck)

by AceMoppet



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: But Jaskier and Triss still find the time to be gooey, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Post-Canon, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can you tell i live in rare pair hell lol, in which the Witcher gang are on the run from Nilfgaard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: Post-Sodden, Jaskier and Triss dance together.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Triss Merigold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	how unfair (they’ll sing as they dance across the darling rooftop wreck)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Tumblr: acemoppet! This may be a part of a longer fic at one point- we'll have to see!

They sway back and forth, firelight catching on her burn scars and his eyelashes. The night is growing old- even now, Jaskier can see the way Triss’ eyes droop. And yet, she clings to him, arms draped around his shoulders like the warmest of winter cloaks, and he knows her, knows that she wants to dance with him like they’d promised each other before Sodden.

_ “How unfair,”  _ he sings into her ear, as soft and as slow as he can go. “ _ How unfair they’ll sing as they dance across the darling rooftop wreck.” _

_ “He’ll trip-” _

_ “-and she’ll pretend not to have seen,”  _ she picks up, murmuring raspily into his throat. His chest lights up with joy and a fierce ache he’s learned to call love, so much so that he only tunes back in when she sings  _ “I’ve waited oh so long for you to…” _

_ “...come,”  _ he finishes, pressing a kiss to her ear. “You remembered the words.”

Triss hums and leans her head on his shoulder. “How could I not?” she whispers. “You wrote it for me.”

He hums and tries not to duck his head into her shoulder- he’s been with men and women and royals and peasants and everyone in between, and yet no one can strip him of words faster than she can. It’s not a malicious thing but well. He’s a bit tongue-tied when it comes to her.

“You unmake me,” he says finally. He tucks a stray curl behind her ear, biting back a smile when it just bounces back. “You make me, and then you unmake me all at once. I never know what to say.”

She hums, her eyes as soft as rich garden-soil. “Yet you know what to sing,” she says, hands curling at the back of his neck. “And you do know what to say when it counts.”

She looks away from him then, and into the fire. Her gaze is distant, and he knows her, knows that she’s thinking now about the burns on her neck that may never fade even once healed. 

“Hey,” he says, pressing a kiss to her temple, turning them so her back is to the campfire and she can only look at him. Well, him or the forest, but naturally, she chooses him. “Stay with me.”

She smiles, sweet and slow. “What was the last line of that song?” she asks, fingers tracing small patterns at the back of his neck now.

Jaskier hums. “I thought you knew the words,” he teases, pressing another kiss to her forehead.

“Mm, I do,” she says, burying her head into his chest. “But I’d like to hear you sing it.”

And it’s not like he can refuse her, now, can he?

_ “I’ll stand here,”  _ he sings, soft like a secret only they know.  _ “I’ll stand here with you.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Fair" by The Amazing Devil


End file.
